


It Was Gone!

by carolej126, SueN, TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueN/pseuds/SueN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Written (during a Mod Chat) by the Mod Squad (otherwise known as Carole, Sue, and Teri) for the VinList May 2013 Magnificent Monday Writing Challenge: The Missing PieceThe Who? is up to you!Our apologies!





	It Was Gone!

It was gone! He looked again. And then one more time. But it was still gone!

It had been there earlier, he was sure of it.

And now, it was gone!

He had waited until everyone had gone to bed. Waited until all of the lights were out. Waited until all he could hear were soft snores.

And then, he had stealthily headed for the kitchen, sock-clad feet leaving only a whisper of sound in his wake.

He had opened the refrigerator door, opened the box... And it was gone!

That slice of spicy scrumptiousness was nowhere to be seen.

Sadly, he closed the now useless piece of cardboard, the former home of cheesy goodness.

With a heavy heart, the downtrodden man returned from whence he came, empty in both soul and stomach, the hollow rumble of his tummy echoing through the hall.


End file.
